From Paper To Life
by NaMa6
Summary: Nama Glass. Normal, half Japanese, half American girl living in Texas. That is, until her whole world is turned upside down by the mysterious appearance of her favorite animanga characters! What will happen to her once normal, now crazy life!
1. Introduction

**Introductory chapter! Introducing our main OCs: Nama, Nora, and Collin! Vampire Knight does NOT belong to me!**

**~NaMa6**

"Man, this really sucks. Collin, please talk her out of this!"

"Can't help you there, Nora. She's dead set on it."

"But! It's impossible!"

"Nora, just calm down! She can at least try, right?"

I ignored the sounds of my bickering friends behind me. Sighing, I prepared for my descent into chaos. Into the flurry to get the new Vampire Knight Fan Book. It was nuts. I couldn't see the counter over the crowd of people.

"Here I go!"

"Good luck! AND LIVE! Oh, and don't forget to get me one, too~"

"Whatever, Nora. HERE GOES NOTHING!"

Dashing, I ran into the crowd of people. I slid under some people, I pushed past most, and some I actually had to slap back. Stupid wandering hands... Pervs... Anyways, I finally got to the shelf, grabbed 2 copies of the fan book, and booked it back to my friends.

"SUCCESS! OPERATION FANBOOK IS A SUCCESS!"

"YEEEEES!"

I gave Nora a copy and ran to the check out counter with her. She was already flipping through the pages and squealed at the color pictures in the front.

"TAKUMA IS SOW KIYUUUUUT!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Let's check out now!"

We bought the books and wandered back to Collin. He was browsing in the country music area in the store with a disgusted look.

"Geez, I don't understand why you don't like country music, Collin."

"It just... Ugh, you wouldn't understand, Nama."

"Why? Because I'm a GIRL?" My eyes flared in anger.

Collin backed off. "No! It's just complicated..."

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?" Hand on hop, I glared death, daggers, and all things evil at Collin.

He whimpered. "No! Just please stop it!"

Smirking triumphantly, I replied, "Alright."

I loved making this boy squirm. Secret pleasure of mine. (NaMa6: No, it really is. The person Collin is based off of, is a friend of mine whom I love to make squirm. .~)

"I say we go back home."

"I agree, Nora. It is almost 6..."

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU PANSIES? SIX?," I shouted, drawing a few stares from passers-by.

"WHAT? It's late!"

"We're in high school. 8 is late! 6 is just the beginning."

"Not to my parents..."

"And that is why, you Collin, are a pansy."

He pouted. I snickered.

"Anyways, I guess you are right. I think we should go home. My dad will get angry if i'm not home by 6:30... Plus, he'll be going on about how he feels so lonely in our big house! He'll be like-" I puffed out my chest and said in a good immitation of my dad "-"First, your mother went back to Japan and left me with you! Now you're leaving me too?"

My friends snickered.

"True," Nora said.

"Lets go."

Collin unlocked the doors to his car and Nora and I climbed into the back, while Collin entered the drivers seat.

"Onward, Collin, to my house!," I said in my best British accent.

He sighed, and drove me back to my house.

"Lord, there's traffic again. Stupid Texan drivers..."

"No... I don't think that's it..." I pointed in front of a few cars, where blue and red lights were flashing. "Something's not right..."

"Yeah. Take a few pics as we pass by, 'kay, Nama?"

"Kaykay."

As we passed the scene I almost threw up. A massive hole in the ground the size of a monster truck lay in front of my eyes. 3 cars were in the wreckage. I snapped a few pics with my camera phone and we kept driving.

After that, Collin dropped me off at my house and then Nora at hers. We lived right next to each other and it was awesome, considering she was like a sister to me. Though, my house was HUGE compared to most others. You see, we lived in one of those "rich neighborhoods" with the big houses, grand gate entrances, and pools the size of the ones you see in the Olympics.

I went inside my house after saying goodnight to Nora. The whole house was dark except for a light coming from my living room.

I grabbed an umbrella, not used to all the lights being out. Not even the porch light was on. I stepped inside my living room, arm with umbrella up high, ready to swing when I saw...

My dad lying on the couch after falling asleep watching _Grease_. How annoying. I got scared for nothing. Old creep...

I went up to my room- well it's not really a room. It's the whole third floor of my house. The second was used for gatherings and such. The bottom was my dads area.

Well, I went up to my "room" and got ready for bed. I decided to read myself to sleep. I took out my fan book and cracked it open.

I read.

And read.

And read.

I read half the whole thing before getting drowsy. I flipped to the colored pages in the front and lay the book over my chest to my favorite picture. The picture of all the night class girls and guys, and Yuuki and Zero, the day class Guardians.

And I fell asleep. Little did I know what would await me when I woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Yay! Muahaha. Fun. I do not own the awesomeness that is Vampire Knight!**

**~NaMa6**

When I awoke next morning, I almost screamed bloody intrusion.

In front of my face was my boyfriend, Jason. Asleep. In MY bed.

WTF?

I scrambled off the bed and checked to see if I was clothed. Phew, I was. Yeah, Jason was a good guy. But he was a typical guy. The ones that seem to have only one thing going on in their mind.

Yeah...

Anyways, I scrambled to my closet, pulled out a t-shirt sporting the words "Real Vampires Don't Sparkle" in red with a black background/base color, holey skinny jeans with my rainbow stud belt, and high-top converse. I slipped them on without even getting a grunt from Jason. Or so I thought.

I turned and saw Jason's left eye smack shut. Growling, I walked over to him.

"What do you think you are doing, _honey_?" I hissed in his ear.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips when he replied, "You sound sexy when you're angry...~"

I smacked him over the head with my pillow at that. "Oh, shut up. AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

"Why should I, Nama?"

"Because I said so, duh."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of me this morning. "Fine, fine. See you at school," he said, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and blushed. "Just get out."

He chuckled and climbed down the vines that ran up the walls of my house. I can't believe they could hold him. I mean, they're not exactly the thickest vines in the world.

I opened my drawer and pulled out my favorite silly bands. Vampire fangs, Texas Longhorns logo, Batman, and some others that caught my eye and lined them up my arm.

I grabbed my school bags and ran to my bus stop.

My bus came about five minutes later and took me to school.

Ew, I hate school. Best thing was is that it was over. I rode my bus back home, holding Jason's hand and sitting in his lap. Nora was in the seat in front of us.

"Neh, Nama? Can I come over when we get to your place?" Nora asked.

"Sure."

"Can I?" Jason smirked.

I squeezed his hand a bit. "Not this time, Jason."

"Aw..."

"Maybe next time."

". . . Promise?"

". . . OH, LOOK! This is where I get off!"

"NAMA!"

"Bye, hon!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bus with Nora behind me.

We ran to my house before the bus was fully gone. I unlocked my door and ran up to my "room", dragging Nora behind me. As I entered the third floor I stopped suddenly, Nora bumping into me.

"Nama...?"

"Sh... Listen..."

I thought I heard something. And, in fact I did. I heard a few sets of voices. Robbers? Perverts? Hoboes? Ugh, great.

"Stay here, Nora...," I said, walking toward my game room, from where I heard the voices. I froze once I heard what was being said.

"You bastard Pureblood. Your condescending smirk pisses me off."

The clink of metal, followed by a low chuckle.

"Oh, really? Well, your obvious need to kill me pisses me off."

Pureblood?

I peeked through the crack in the door and almost fainted.

In my game room were two people I were not expecting to ever see.

Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran

Zero had his Bloody Rose gun pointing at Kaname's heart.

The only thing I could think was, "OMG THEY ARE SO HOT."

The I snapped back to reality.

That they were from a book, yet they were in my house, in the flesh, not ink.

"HOLY-" I exclaimed then caught myself, only to shut the door in fear that I would be shot.

Sprinting, I went back to Nora. She could see the fear in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

All that came out was, "Vampire- Gun- Blood- Pure- Kiryu- Game Room- My- Kuran- AAAAHHH!"

She hit me over the head, scolding, "SPEAK CLEARLY!"

I took a few deep breaths and replied, "THE LEVEL E KIRYU IS IN MY GAME ROOM POINTING A GUN AT THE PUREBLOOD KURAAAAAAN!"

She stared at me. Then she fell backwards onto the wall behind her. "WHAT THE-" with that she fell silent and stared behind me, a look of utter fear plastered on her face.

I turned around and gaped. Standing there right behind me was Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu.

They stared.

We stared back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" we all exclaimed at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

They looked around as if finally taking in their surroundings.

"We don't know... STOP COPYING ME! SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, both of you! Now..." I stopped as I heard more sets of footsteps.

The, Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Takuma Ichijo, Senri Shiki, and Rima Touya came around the corner.

"Kaname-sama?"

"Kiryu?"

"People?"

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU?"

". . . Who is she? SHE'S KINDA PRETTY!"

"Shut up, Hanabusa..."

"Thank you, Aido, but I have a boyfriend."

". . . HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME?"

I sighed.

This is going to be one long afternoon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Heehee :3 Reviews are loved and appreciated…~! 3**

**~NaMA6**

"AIDO, SIT DOWN," I hollered, about ready to punch the hyper-active level B in the face. He sat immediately.

"Now… Before we begin… Does anyone have any earthly idea why the hell you are all here?"

"Absolutely not!" rang out 8 separate voices.

Looking around, I noticed someone was missing.

"Hey… Where's Yuuki-san?"

". . . I ate her."

"Not helping, Senri-san."

"Well, it's a better answer than anyone else in here could have given…" He muttered under his breath.

"I'll go find her."

"Kaname-sama, you will NOT walk through my house alone. I don't trust you. Follow me."

I walked through the halls until I heard a ruffling sound coming from my room. I opened the door and came face to face with Yuuki Cross. Squealing, we both jumped back in surprise.

"Yuuki-san, are you alright?" I exclaimed, noticing she had fallen backwards onto the ground.

"Y-Yeah… _I-Itai…_"

I extended my hand and helped her up. I turned to see Kaname looking around my room.

"OUT OF MY ROOM."

I pushed him out of my room, dragging Yuuki behind me. I pushes them both back into my game room and onto the couch. Looking around at everyone I sighed.

"Now… This is quite the predicament."

"I agree… The only thing that could make this better is blood… Yuuki~"

"Touch her, I kill you," growled two separate voices.

"Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido, Kaname Kuran, and Zero Kiryu, ZIP YOUR PIE HOLES BEFORE I ZIP THEM FOR YOU."

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"You don't want to be on my bad side, Akatsuki Kain."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAMES YET WE DON'T KNOW YOURS?"

"I'm psychic."

". . . Are you serious?"

"NO!"

"Ok, good…"

"Well, anyways, I have to figure out how you all got here… And why you are here… And why it had to be me…" I fell backwards into the chair directly behind me, groaning loudly.

Nora walked over and whispered in my ear, "Can I stay in your house till they all leave?"

I swatted her away with a wave of my hand. I heard the doorbell downstairs ring and jumped up, glad of an excuse to leave the area. Once downstairs, I opened the door.

Then shut it in the persons face.

"Well! That wasn't very nice!"

"No, no it wasn't! Now go away, Jason!"

"But I need help with my homework!"

Sighing, I reopened the door to reveal my pouting boyfriend.

"Fine."

I almost screamed when I saw my new 'house guests' peeking over the banister at the top of the stairs. I shooed them off with a flick of my middle finger.

"What homework assignment are having trouble wi-?"

I was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed on mine.

Jason was kissing me. Jason was kissing me…? JASON WAS KISSING ME? HOLY SHIT!

Homework my ass.

Oh my God, what would happen if my 'house guests' didn't get what I meant and them came back downstairs? How could I explain them?

He slowly backed me up against the wall with his advancing movements. He placed both of his hands beside my head, pinning me to the wall. Yes, we had made-out before but this time, Jason seemed more… serious. I placed my hands on his chest which had been sculpted to perfection by years of being on the wrestling team and doing karate over the summer. He licked my bottom lip, asking me for entrance, but I denied it to him, deciding I would be a tease. He made a low, half growl, half whining noise in the back of his throat. His teeth bit down on my lower lip and I gasped in surprise, giving him the chance to let his tongue enter my mouth. He roamed my mouth, seeming to try to identify each and every spot in the haze of our movements. I heard a thump from upstairs and we broke apart, panting and trying to regain our breath. We seemed to forget to breath, being so wrapped up in each other. He lowered his hands from either side of my head.

"That must… be Nora…," I said between gasps of oxygen inhalement.

"She's… here…?" he panted; face still only a few inches away from mine.

I nodded in reply as his hands fell away from the wall. I moved away from him, giving him a "Don't follow me." look. He nodded.

I stomped up the stairs to hear an uncomfortable silence.

"Everyone….?"

Silence.

"Hello-o…?"

Nada.

Until…

SLAP!

I ran to my game room just in time to see Aido being sent flying back into his chair. Naturally, it was Kaname that had sent the over-excited level B flying back. I saw Zero had his gun pulled out and Yuuki lying on the floor with ice up her arm and frost lining the walls.

"Learn your manners," Kaname told Aido.

"U-um… Can we please not beat people up in my house…? Especially in my game room…? I don't want any blood on my furniture of carpet… It's awfully hard to get out…"

Everyone just looked at me.

"What? What did I do? I was being honest, 'cause my dad would make me clean it up, thinking it was ketchup or… something!"

Kaname shrugged it off and tuned into his "Mr. Nice-Guy" station on his radio of a brain, seeing that I would be a hard nut to crack.

"So, miss, we still haven't gotten your name."

"Nama. Nama Glass. Daughter of Geoff Glass and Saomi Nakamura."

"I see… You seem to already know our names-"

"Kaname Kuran, A, Takuma Ichijo, B, Hanabusa Aido, B, Akatsuki Kain, B, Ruka Souen, B, Senri Shiki, B, Rima Touya, B, Seiren, B(?), and Zero Kiryu, Hunter, Yuki Cross, A. The Letters or words are what you are in Vampire/Hunter society. First name last name, in the American way. I also know your ages, blood types, and family, and past. Maybe even your future."

"… Are you a stalker?" Aido bravely piped up.

"No, Aido, I am not. I read." Walking over to my bookshelf I displayed my collection of _Vampire Knight_ paraphernalia, with every book out from 1 to 11, fan book, pens, and journal. I even pulled one out to show the covers, to let them see themselves on each.

"Oh crap," was the oh-so genius thing that came out of their mouths.


	4. Chapter 3

After 5 minutes of sitting with my head in my hands, I finally cracked. The tears filled my eyes before I could stop them. With a choked voice, I said, "Nora, go home. If you're mom asks, we… watched anime."

"Which ones?" Nora asked.

"Hetalia… Black Butler… and Pandora Hearts. Or, anything but Vampire Knight. Text me what you told her so if she checks up, I'll know what to say. You know her."

"Yeah, she always suspects we're off doing drugs, getting drunk, or having sex," Nora tutted. "Sometimes I hate my mom and her conspiracies." And with that, she left.

"You all…" I said, turning to face my living nightmares. "Don't you leave this floor or I'll run you through with an arrow. It might not kill you, but it'll hurt like hell. If you get hungry, thirsty… For blood or food… Well, just don't. Plus, if you bite someone, you're dead. I'll steal Zero's Bloody Rose gun and shoot you with it.

My guest room up here can hold 3 people. That'll be the girls' room, I guess. There's three beds in it, so you don't have to share a bed with someone. That'd be awkward. Boys, I have various rooms on this floor with couches, chairs, lounge chairs, recliners… Take your pick.

Oh, and if a guy named Jason comes wandering around, he's my boyfriend. If he asks who you are… You're all foreign exchange students from Japan. You were sent here from my mom, Saomi Sekuri. She's got long black hair and blue eyes, just so you know. Got it? Everyone clear on the game plan?"

"Exchange students, Japan, Saomi Sekuri, Jason," Aido mused. "It sounds like a plan to me."

Everyone else nodded.

"Good. I'll see if I can pull some strings and get you all enrolled in my school. It's a public high school, so don't expect to be treated like the aristocrats some of you are.

The same rules apply here as in Cross Academy. No biting humans, no running around at night. Get some rest vampires, 'cause you're now sleeping at night and waking up in the day. No more being nocturnal. We've got some weekend ahead of us."

"Um, if I may, can I ask something?" Yuuki shyly asked.

"Be my guest," I replied, sweeping my hand around the room. "What's mine is yours, so don't be shy, just ask."

"Th-Thank you, but… How do you know so much about us?" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

I sighed and walked over to my bookshelf. Scanning the mounds of books, I picked out the one I needed and slid it onto the coffee table.

"Reading."

The words "Vampire Knight" glared up at everyone, the red "1" like a blood stain on the edge of the cover. The pictures of Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname on the cover shone from the light above, making the drawing seem to move off of the battered book.

"Read it. I thought Matsuri Hino-sensei was a genius but…" I paused, searching and reeling around my head for the right words.

"Just not like this," Zero stated, his piercing lavender eyes seeming to stare into my soul.

"Exactly," I said, giving him a small smile. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. How cute. I made my way to the door, opened it, and paused in the door frame.

"Good night… Everyone."

And, with that, I retired to my room and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**Okie dokie, this is really short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! All about the character's first day at school! Thanks for reading!**

**~NaMa6**


	5. HIATUS

**Hiatus**

**Hey, faithful readers and reviewers…**

**Sad news from yours truly, NaMa6.**

**I have to stop posting chapters for… A while.**

**You see, I've been using another vessel with Microsoft Word to publish my stories. My own computer doesn't have it, so I had to use other means. My other means is now being taken away and I can't publish anything more.**

**The latest I will be able to publish anything again will be in about 3 ½ months at the most. If I can get everything sorted out, I'll be publishing chapters again, maybe even some new stories just for the long wait.**

**I really appreciate everyone who's read my stories and reviewed, it really makes me feel good. I haven't had anything but good and helpful reviews. I feel at home on this website and I really thank everyone on it for being really nice to me.**

**Again, I apologize. I hope to get everything figured out before that 3 ½ month time period ends. **

**I will still be reading, reviewing, and messaging. I just can't publish anything. Please keep looking out for new chapters just incase I get everything worked out. I'll probably put a note on my bio or in another chapter. **

**Thank you, again!**

**~NaMa6**

_**P.S. I will still be publishing my Vampire Knight story – From Paper To Life – on my DeviantART account. **_

_**~URL (MINUS SPACES): devi ant art . com / NaMa6 (MINUS SPACES)~ **_


	6. Chapter 4

**WOOT, HIATUS OVER. YAY.**

**I do not own Vampire Knight, Black Butler, Hetalia, or Pandora Hearts. I only own my OC's!**

**~NaMa6**

After 5 minutes of sitting with my head in my hands, I finally cracked. Tears welled up in my eyes before I could stop them. With a cracked voice, I said, "Nora, go home. If your mom asks, tell her… We were watching anime."

"Which ones?" she asked, pulling out a pad of paper and pencil, pretending to take notes.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Hetalia, Black Butler, and… Pandora Hearts. Anything but Vampire Knight."

"Got it. Good luck," and, with that she left.

"You all…" I said, turning slowly towards my little nightmares, "Don't you leave this floor, or I swear I'll run you through with… something really sharp. It might not kill you, but it _will_ hurt. If you get hungry – for food or for blood – well… Just don't. I swear, if you bite anyone, I will steal Zero's gun in the night, and shoot you with it. And I won't miss. The guest room up here can hold 3 people. The girl's will stay there. There're various other rooms on this floor with chairs, recliners, lounge chairs, couches… Boys, take your pick. Oh, and if a guy named Jason comes a wanderin', he's my boyfriend. If he asks who you are… Tell him… You're all exchange students from Japan." I paused. "From my mom, Saomi Sekuri," I added as an afterthought.

"Exchange students, Japan, Saomi Sekuri, Jason, Boyfriend…" Aido mused. "Got it."

Everyone else nodded. Well, all except…

"Why should we listen to you?" Zero asked, distrust lacing his tone.

"Because. You don't really have a choice, now, do you?" I asked, giving him a "Don't go there with me, boi." look. "I'm the only one, besides Nora, to know you are here. Besides, you're in my town now. My town, my house, my rules. Get over with it."

Zero, sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a better answer than that, and went back to leaning on the wall.

"Good. I'll see if I can… Pull a lot of strings, get you all in my school. It's a public school, so, please, don't expect to be treated like an aristocrat, like some of you are. Same rules apply as the Cross Academy ones. No biting anyone, no wandering around at night. Get some rest vampires, we've got some weekend ahead of us."

"Um, if I may, could I ask a question?" Yuuki shyly asked.

"Be my guest," I replied.

"How do you… How can you know so much about us?"

I sighed and skimmed my book shelf, picked out a book, and slid it onto the middle of the table, and said, "Reading."

The words Vampire Knight glared up at everyone. The picture of Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname on the cover shone from the light above, and, in the light of the situation, almost making the drawing seem to come to life off the battered book. "Read it. I thought Matsuri Hino was a genius, but…" I paused searching for the right word.

"Not like this," Zero stated, summing up the jumble of words zooming around my head, his eyes peircing me.

"Exactly," I said, giving him a small smile. He replied with a disgusted little eye roll and looked away. How cute. As I made my way to the door, I looked around at the little group of seemingly lost kids around me. Shaking my head, I stopped in the doorway and said, "Good night… Everyone." And, with that, I turned to my room and fell asleep the moment my body hit the mattress.


	7. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ANYONE HAS REVIEWED. I LOVE YOU. YOU'RE AMAZING. **

**If you haven't read my story updates on my Profile, please do so if interested **

**This is really just a chapter to get the little dimension travelers ready for her school**

**Also, if you're confused on the plot of this story, Nama's objective is to get them back to their dimension, but keep them comfy while they're here. **

**~NaMa6**

By the time Monday came along, I was completely exhausted. My weekend was anything _but _relaxing.

I had – as promised – pulled many, many… many… strings and gotten my from-paper-to-life buddies into my High School, T. Jefferson High. The next part, I thought, would be the hardest. At my school, you can wear anything you want, as long as it's fits into the guidelines. No uniforms. Which brought me to the problem. Wardrobe. All these people had ever worn to school was uniforms, and only had a little insight from their casual-wear, as to what to wear to an American High School.

I actually had to help them pick things out. I helped Yuuki towards the frilly, girly stuff, 'cause that's more her. I showed Rima and Ruka to my personal favorite area, the casual area. Jeans, t-shirts, and just casual-hot to the max. Of course, they were all really good looking on the female body, as well. For the guys, I just let them pick things out and bring them back to me. I am proud to say, Aido is now my little prodigy when it comes to clothes. Everything he picked out, I didn't have to disapprove. It was great. He even helped me get the other guys moving, because they were very slow, minus Zero, who didn't even try. I sicked Yuuki on him to help out, for he was about to punch Aido's lights out with all of his 'advice.'

"That will be $XXX*, miss," the cashier said after ringing up the giant heap of clothes.

***Censored for large amount of money**

I handed her my card as Yuuki nervously asked, "That's a lot of money, right?"

Shrugging, I did the only thing one could do in a situation such as this. Lie through the enamel my teeth.

"Nah, it'll be fine. 6 pairs of clothes for 9 people? Not the best amount of money, but that's why we are at Wal-Mart," I said, smiling lightly. I mean, what else could I do? These teenagers were transported from a freaking book from Japan, to my little town in Texas! The least I could do was help. I mean, they did end up in my house, plus I couldn't just let them run free like little hooligans or something. Besides, I know who they are.

Yuuki nodded and backed up, taking her clothes from the clerk obediently, just like the others. Once they had gathered all of their things, we put them in the back of my van and walked a little bit down the strip mall to a little hair/make-up salon called _Ultra_.

"Alright, next is hair for boys, and hair and make up for girls. Image may not be everything, but it's a lot."

I sat them down in the hair chairs, and walked over to my mother's friend, Gina Kikinochi, the woman who owned _Ultra_. Thank God she's like family to me, or else these haircuts would be even more expensive than the clothes! I told her that I wanted trims on everyone, except Yuuki, Zero, and Ruka. Yuuki's was fine, just the way it is. Ruka's was way too long. I asked one of Gina's stylists to to cut it to about her mid-back.

Zero, being the little neck-wringer he is, his hair was the most difficult. No one in my school has silver hair. Unless it's gray. But, the only exception was if it was dyed. No funky colors, like rainbow or anything, but silver was okay. Most people had a streak of bright silver for bangs. So, I told the stylist to color his roots and ends black, so it looked like he had just dyed a bit silver. It looked good on him. If you like that sort of bad-boy, emo look.

As I surveyed them, I nodded, very pleased. They had gone from Academy drop-outs, to Public School knock-outs.

"Almost there! Only a few more things left!" I said, giving them a thumbs up, and turned towards Gina. "How much do I owe?"

"Nothing, dear, anything for Saomi's daughter," she smiled brightly.

I twinged slightly, feeling guilty for using my mother's and Gina's friendship to get me out of paying a more ridiculous amount of money, but I accepted her kindness.

Back at my house, I sat everyone down in the game room, our now official 'meeting room'.

"Ok, next up is Texas High School lingo," I explained.

I taught them the basics. Homies, dawgs, y'all, you'uns (y'all plus three), ain't, beastly, legit, cuss words… I'm such a great teacher.

"So, if someone does something cool or something that impresses you, you say 'beastly' or 'legit'?" Yuuki asked.

"Zero! When did you uncover her ears?" I scolded, Mr. Doom and Gloom just shrugging. "Well, yes, that's right, but you can't say anything I just taught."

"Why not?"

"Because, you are too cute to be bad-ass," I said, matter-of-factly.

Everyone agreed.

"Ok, Mission Number 4, LUNCHÈ! Ok, in my school, we eat things you people might not be used to, compared to Cross Academy's lunch. Pizza, burgers, and fatty foods the district only had the moolah for. You no like, you no eat, unless you bring your own food, but I suggest you suck it up and swallow. Also, sit with other people. You make friends, you ask to sit with them. Don't be socially awkward and only sit among yourselves or alone. Mix mingle."

Yuuki suddenly spoke up. "Are you popular, Nama-chan?"

I smiled and replied, "With the guys, you could say…"

"No doubts there," Aido agreed.

"Hey," I said, gesturing to myself. "Taken." I sent a playful smile to him, making his pout disappear and we chuckled together. "I may have a lot of money, thanks to my okaa-san, but everybody knows that just because they're nice to me, I'll give them anything. Plus, I was quite Middle Class when I was younger. That was before my mom made it big in Japan. She sent over funds when I wrote to her that Dad was deteriorating. I've been living well since then… Of course, I'd rather have my mother than money, but…" I shrugged. "She visits from time to time. On my birthday, holidays, things like that.

"In any case, Nora and Collin have been my friends since… I can remember. And Jason asked me out months before my mom left. They were the only ones I believed actually liked me for me, not my money. Y'know?"

"I understand completely," Kaname agreed.

"I thought you would, Kaname-sama." I yawned widely. "I'm gonna hit the hay now. You all should follow my lead. First days always suck, and they blow if you're tired. Be prepared for the worst. Though, I have a feeling you'll all do just fine." Smiling reassuringly, I left the 'meeting room', and headed for my room.

"At least… I hope they will."

**A/N: Like it? Review it! It would make me so happy! Anonymous reviews are welcome in all of my stories, as well.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Woah, sorry for not updating this story in a while. I lost the journal I wrote it all in, and I was like, "FFFFUUUUUUUU-!" But I found it in the bottomless abyss that is my room~ :'D So yay! **

**So, reviews. Reviews, they make me happy. More reviews = More chapters = Happier Readers who give more reviews = Happier NaMa6 = Nama writes faster = More Chapters = Happier Readers… IT'S A CYCLE! Keep the cycle going, and review!**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**Zero: But, seriously, she wants you to review.**

**Me: SHUT UP, AND ON WITH THE STORY…**

**~NaMa6**

The next morning came faster than I would have liked it to. I groaned as the light from the open window blared down at me.

Wait. Open window? I never leave the window open…

I bolted straight up, or tried to, at least, because there was someone's arms wrapped around my waist, their breath coming down in hot pants on the back of my neck, making my own breath hitch in my throat as the only thing that could come to mind burst out of my mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOOOONNNN?" I screamed my voice loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"Shhhh, Nama-chan, I'm still tired," came the sleepy voice from my 'bed-mate', and I recognized it instantly.

"Aido, I swear, if you don't let me go by the time I finish this sentence, you're going to lose a finger or ten," I hissed.

He let go of me, sat up, and stretched, mouth wide in a yawn, his bare chest illuminated by the light streaming in from the window.

Cue blush. He had gotten into be with me when he had no shirt on?

Rubbing his eyes, he turned back to me, and said, "Sorry if I surprised you. It was cold in the game room, and I couldn't sleep. Then I found myself here. At around 3 am, it got too hot, so I opened a window. You're like a human heater, you know that?"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW THAT?" I yelled, kicking him off my bed and onto the wood floor below, hearing a satisfying thud as he hit the ground, signaling he had no time to save himself from the mahogany terror below.

"OUCH!" he cried, blonde hair suddenly popping over the side of the bed, gorgeous ice-blues glaring at me with anger.

"You know, you're pretty hot when you're angry, Aido. Now get out of here," I said, pointing towards the door.

He smirked and cooed, "And you're pretty hot when wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. Bye, Nama~," he said cheerily, a cheeky smile gracing his features, and dashing out of the room before I had the chance to throw my pillow at his head, covering my body with the sheet, snarling angrily.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking it out, and stretched. This was just too much for the morning.

"Well, time for school," I mused to myself, wondering how well this would all blow over.

I raided my closet for something to wear. I had to give a speech today, after all! I just decided on a pair of jeans, with a red shirt, slipping on my faux top made of black fishnets over it, slipping on a pair of white VANS, which were graffitied with tons of signatures from a summer camp I went to, where I had everyone sign my shoes.

I slipped inside the bathroom, clothes in hand, and changed. I ran a brush through my hair, but it didn't do much good. It was untamable. So, I looked like my usual hot mess self and headed for the game room, like I had every morning the past few days my house guests had been present. Stretching as I walked in, I was greeted by the faces that had become so familiar over the past few days.

"Hey, y'all," I yawned, plopping down in the bean bag chair I had dragged up three flights of stairs for myself, from my mom's old office, for all the other chairs were recently filled up. "You excited? Nervous?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Because if you weren't, I'd have to ask you Y U NO HAVE EMOTIONS?" I laughed, smiling encouragingly. "But, in all seriousness, the only thing you need to be scared of is the English teacher, Mrs. Hammer, if you have her. I swear, she's related to hammer head sharks," I tsk'd softly, shaking my head. "Ah, speaking of teachers…"

Reaching into my leather satchel I used for a backpack, I pulled out 9 pieces of paper, and handed them out.

"These are your schedules. In every one of your classes, you will either have me, Jason, Collin, or Nora, just to help you out if needed. You will most likely be with at least one other person in your little… group," I said, gesturing around to indicate all nine of them. "Seiren requested I not send her in, so she will just… do whatever she does." Shrugging, I stood, slinging the satchel over my shoulder. "Now, c'mon. We gotta catch the bus."

I lead the group down the stairs and held the door open for them all, but before I could leave the house entirely, a sleepy voice came from the living room that stopped my progress.

"Nama? Where're you goin'?" snapped my father's voice.

"What?" I snapped back, not wanting to add to this stressful morning.

"I said where're ya goin'?"

"_School_, duh! It's _Monday_, dad!" I yelled, locking the door quickly and walking to the front of the pack, all whose eyes were on me.

A muffled retort seeped through the door and half open window, but I ignored it. Typical.

"What exactly does your father do?" Takuma asked politely, walking beside me.

"He's a computer whiz. He works from home. Researches computer viruses, and ways they might be able to be kept from computer's and their hard drives," I shrugged, peeking over the cars parked in the drive ways ahead to find a blonde head staring back at me.

"Nora!" I called as I neared the bus stop, waving excitedly.

"Nama!" she smiled, whipping around to face me, waving back. Her smile faltered when she saw the newcomers to Jefferson High standing behind me. "Woah…"

I smiled nervously and said, "Surprised?"

She nodded. "A bit. They look good, though."

"Yeah, spent the whole weekend making them up for today."

"Cool. How much?" she asked, and I knew what she meant instantly.

"A lot. More than I expected, but they look good," I shrugged, trying not to make too much of a big deal out of it.

"Ah," Nora nodded understanding.

-[-]-[-]-[-]-

The bus ride to school was short and sweet, just the way I liked it. Sitting with Jason, Nora in the seat in front of us, just the usual.

Except, there was this very ominous aura coming from behind us, that I knew was coming from the new 'exchange students'.

We stepped off the bus, and I called everyone over, Jason and Nora included, and walked to the gym, where we had an impromptu assembly. Everyone filed into the very top row, where the only few spots open were now filled.

"Alright, everybody," Mrs. Hash, the principal of Jefferson, said, voice booming around the large space that is our competition gym, thanks to the microphone held in her hand. "Today, we have a few special announcements! First we have, Gemma Holloway and Ginger Thompson to talk about…"

The rest of her sentence faded off to me as Gemma and Ginger, best friends since pre-school, walked out onto the floor, right next to Mrs. Hash, cheerleading skirts a few inches shorter than everyone else's' on the team. Gemma's perky brunette hair bobbed, blonde streaks shimmering, Ginger's ginger hair, her namesake, was perfectly curly, perfectly perfect. It sickened me.

Now, I'm gonna go out on a limb and break the fourth wall, but I know what you're thinking. 'The main character hates the perky cheerleader characters? IT'S SO CLICHÉ!' But, seriously, if you had known these girls since you were a kid, you would hate them, too. It's not like I just hated them because I could. I'm not jealous either. It's just they have dedicated their lives to making mine miserable.

Once they both had finished their announcement, whatever it was, they walked back to their friends and started giggling incessantly.

"Alright, thank you, girls! Next, we have an informational announcement from Nama Glass!" Mrs. Hash said, smiling in my direction.

I stood and walked down the bleachers and onto the smooth floor of the gym floor. I was handed the mic and spoke.

"Hello, everyone, I have been asked to inform you of the new guests to Jefferson. We all remember the earthquakes that happened in Japan, yes? Well, these students' homes were destroyed, their families thrown into poverty. Their parents worked for my mother, Saomi Sekuri, and she sent them here. I hope you will treat them with kindness and welcome."

_Emphasis on 'hope'…_ I thought.

We had all come up with the cover the night before, thinking that it was flawless. We constructed a believable story, with great background details. They had an answer for every "What's your parents' names?" "Do you have any siblings?" "What was it like at your old school?" "Do you miss your home?" and the occasional "Are you single?"

It was foolproof.

At least, that's what I _hoped_.


	9. I'm back!

I'm back!

Hey, everyone! Guess who is back?

I decided that my fanfiction account has been deserted for long enough! I'm back and ready to get rumbling on my old stories and some new stories, too!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed on my stories that you miss them; it really boosted my confidence that has been falling constantly over the past year or so that I've been gone.

Looking forward to reading new reviews and writing new chapters!

~NaMa6


End file.
